Aminoacyl tRNA synthetase regulation. A heat-stabile, nondialyzable acidic substance has been found which stimulates a valyl tRNA synthetase from yeast. Evolution. Hydrogen bonds between the cytosine ring and peptides have been identified. Three such bonds form with each cytosine molecule, and are particularly strong when the peptide contains serine or threonine.